


Possibilidades

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Para You aquele dia parecia com qualquer outro, mas algo estava fora do lugar.





	Possibilidades

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Ano Novo/ Happy New Year/ 明けましてお目出度うございます
> 
>  
> 
> Começando o ano com um pequeno fic de um par bastante incomum pro meu repertório, mas sobre o qual sempre quis escrever. Espero que gostem!

Estava chovendo forte. Normalmente aquele tipo de clima não atrapalhava os treinos do início de noite de You. Mesmo com todos os ensaios das Aqours a atleta fazia questão de manter boa parte da sua já puxada rotina de práticas para manter-se em dia com o clube de natação. Teria uma competição dentro de duas semanas, exatamente duas semanas antes da próxima apresentação das Aqours. Antes dos ensaios ela saltava por pelo menos uma hora e, depois de voltar para casa, ela saia para uma corrida de pelo menos quarenta minutos antes de dar o dia por terminado.

Naquela época do ano não era incomum que uma chuva fria pudesse ocorrer. Isso nunca era problema, mas naquela noite a água caía com particular intensidade ao mesmo tempo em que os pensamentos de You também parecia muito mais turbulentos do que o seu ritmo já sempre acelerado.

As ruas estavam acumulando um pouco de água e os carros que passavam rápido jogavam água gelada em qualquer corajoso para que estivesse na calçada. You já estava com os tênis encharcados, assim como a jaqueta e a barra das calças. Ela parou sob uma marquise e tentou enxugar um pouco a testa.

Estava difícil se concentrar. Ainda mais depois de...

Um carro preto estacionou bem na frente da saltadora e o vidro do banco de trás desceu, revelando um rosto familiar e sorridente:

― Mari-chan? ― foi o cumprimento surpreso de You diante daquele encontro.

― You-chan ― cumprimentou Mari. ― Não esperava que fosse te ver correndo embaixo dessa chuvarada.

― Pois é. Não estava ruim desse jeito quando eu saí ― falou You. ― Mas o que está fazendo por aqui uma hora dessas, Mari-chan?

― Ah, eu estava indo comprar um bolo ― disse Mari. ― Não sei se conhece uma confeitaria bastante renomada, a _Morridieu_.

― Oh, sim ― disse You. ― Mas...

― Eu sou apaixonada por um bolo que eles fazem e lembrei disso agora, então...

You não conseguia levar muito à sério aquela história, mas também pensou que seria falta de educação insistir na questão. Desse modo um instante de silêncio estranho se formou. Mari deu uma tossezinha evidente:

― Quer uma carona? A _Morridieu_ fica no caminho para sua casa.

― Ah... Mas vou acabar molhando o carro...

― Sem problemas, honey.

You sentiu-se um tanto incomodada, mas aceitou o convite. Mari orientou para que o motorista retomasse o caminho. De fato, o carro foi parar na famosa confeitaria de Numazu a qual jamais You ousara entrar. Foi e voltou enquanto You olhava preocupada para as marcar de água que ficavam no acento e chão do carro. A loira trouxe consigo uma caixa branca e um sorriso de satisfação enorme. Antes que o carro retomasse a viagem um pensamento ocorreu a You e ela falou antes que pensasse:

― Quer experimentar o bolo lá em casa? Minha mãe está viajando à trabalho, então está meio parado lá.

― Oh... ― Mari abriu tanto o sorriso que You se arrependeu de imediato de ter falado aquilo. ― Você levou bem a sério aquilo que eu falei durante o treino, né...

― N-Não é isso, eu só...

― Eu sei, honey. Estou brincando.

Sem questionamentos o motorista obedeceu à ordem de Mari de deixá-la na casa de You e voltar para o hotel. A herdeira tinha à disposição motoristas a qualquer hora do dia ou noite, então não era realmente um problema.

Ainda que seu quarto estivesse completamente em ordem, You não conseguiu sentir-se menos ansiosa quando Mari lhe seguiu para dentro do aposento.

― Fofo como o esperado ― comentou Mari, sentando-se à mesinha de centro.

You saiu e trocou de roupa por uma seca no quarto da mãe. Depois foi para a cozinha preparar chá. Estava ocupada colocando a água para aquecer quando foi surpreendida por um toque no ombro. Mari lhe sorriu:

― Eu posso ajudar ― disse ela. ― Não precisa me tratar como uma dondoca, sabe.

― Ah, eu não... ― tentou dizer You, se atrapalhando sozinha com as palavras. Mari pareceu gostar daquilo. Acompanhou You enquanto esta cortava duas fatias do bolo chique e servia-as.

― Né, You-chan ― disse Mari, aproveitando o tempo que tinham que esperar o chá ficar pronto para, deliberadamente, passar o braço pelos ombros da atleta, ficando bem próxima. ― Será que você levou a sério o que eu falei hoje durante o ensaio?

― N-Não realmente ― gaguejou You. ― Você é brincalhona demais, Mari-chan.

― Talvez ― concordou Mari. ― Mas a verdade é que, às vezes, é mais fácil falar algumas verdades se fizer parecer que é uma brincadeira...

― Ah é? ― indagou You, desviando o olhar. Apesar disso não conseguia ignorar por completo o fato de estar praticamente colocada no colo da veterana.

― Como quando quero dizer que você é tão bonita que adoraria sair com você ― sussurrou Mari, aproximando o rosto da orelha direita da outra. ― É muito mais fácil dizer se parecer uma piada...

― Mari... -chan... ― engasgou You, sentindo as mãos suadas no ar, tremendo ligeiramente.

― Né, You-chan... O chá... ― ia dizendo a loira conforme se aproximava dos lábios da mais nova. ― O chá já deve estar pronto...

You não tinha como reagir contra aquilo. O calor, a proximidade e o cheiro de Mari preenchiam seus sentidos, numa sensação inebriante. Sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar quando seus lábios se encontraram. Sentiu os beijos cuidadosos de Mari e deixou uma nota de satisfação escapar de si. Foi isso que pareceu trazer a loira de volta à realidade. Ela se afastou e internamente You nunca se sentiu tão desprovida:

― Eu... ― disse Mari, o rosto rosado. ― Me desculpe, eu... Acho que perdi a cabeça...

You não encontrou palavras para expressar-se. Como assim pedido de desculpas? De certa forma isso até mesmo irritou-a. Ela então fez a única coisa que sua mente lhe permitiu pensar em fazer: avançou e ela mesma retomou os lábios de Mari. Dessa vez, ao invés da postura passiva ao ato, You foi quem se pôs a explorar os beijos. Mari pareceu surpresa, mas de alguma forma sua atitude demonstrava a mesma ansiedade que You sentia. Mari suspirou uma, duas, três vezes antes que You voltasse a si e recuasse. Separaram-se dos braços desajeitados uma da outra. Um momento de silêncio envergonhado prologou-se:

― O chá ― disse You, a voz mais grave do que o esperado. Retomaram as atividades com Mari levando as fatias de bolo e You o chá para o quarto desta.

De algum modo as duas retomaram a conversa da maneira mais casual possível. Falaram sobre os preparativos para apresentação da seletiva para o Love Live de maneira entusiasmada, como se nada anormal tivesse acontecido poucos minutos antes. Falaram sobre coreografia, roupas e You se prolongou no trabalho que vinha tendo ao auxiliar Ruby com o figurino:

― Queria poder dizer que não penso todas as noites sobre essa apresentação ― disse Mari, depois de comer o morango de cima do seu pedaço de bolo. ― Sou uma criança mesmo.

― Todas nós estamos ansiosas, Mari-chan. Você não é a única ― disse You.

― É, mas para nós do terceiro ano é um pouco diferente ― falou a loira. ― Tudo o que acontece é pela última vez... É um tanto assustador.

You fintou a expressão rara de seriedade absoluta no rosto de Mari. Dentro de si um novo significado de todas as coisas inesperadas daquele dia se formou, surpreendendo-a. Talvez sua expressão tenha ficado evidente demais, pois mari soltou uma risada ao encará-la:

― Desculpe criar preocupações desnecessárias ― disse ela.

― Nada disso, Mari-chan ― falou You. ― Está tudo bem, eu só...

― Hm?

― Eu acho que você pode não estar pensando direito sobre as coisas...

― Como é? ― surpreendeu-se Mari.

― É que... ― começou You, hesitante. ― Talvez essa seja realmente a última vez em que nós nove possamos participar do Love Live, mas... ― You engoliu saliva, sentindo-se seca como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. ― Para muitas outras coisas esta pode ser apenas a primeira vez.

OK, aquilo tinha ficado muito mais direto do que pretendera. Mas também, diabos, ela era uma saltadora, não uma poetisa:

― O que quero dizer ― tratou de emendar. ― É que você devia pensar mais sobre as possibilidades do que está por vir do que pensar que está perdendo coisas.

A esta altura a expressão de Mari ilegível. Ela tinha um canto de sorriso no rosto, mas a maneira que encarava a mais nova não era a de diversão usual:

― Você é muito mais inteligente do que gosta de mostrar, né You-chan ― disse ela. Então o sorriso predominou. ― Se fosse possível eu teria ficado muito mais apaixonada por você agora.

― M-M-Mari-chan! ― exclamou You, sentindo o rosto ficar incrivelmente quente.

Mari se ocupou com o chá enquanto a outra tentava acalmar-se da timidez. Depois de alguns minutos a conversa casual ressurgiu e fluiu de modo mais tranquilo. Mari se mostrou bastante interessada pelos preparativos de You para o campeonato regional de Salto Ornamental. Sem dar-se conta You começou a enumerar detalhes do que buscava melhorar para a competição enquanto as duas se deitavam sobre o piso do quarto. You olhava para o teto, imaginando as tabelas que regiam seus treinamentos e nem percebia o quanto Mari lhe fintava. Deu-se por conta apenas quando uma resposta da outra não chegou aos seus ouvidos. Virou o rosto e viu a veterana logo ali ao lado, lhe observando na companhia de um sorriso sereno:

― Ah, desculpe. Acabo exagerando quando começo a falar dessas coisas ― disse You, virando-se para ficar de frente para a outra. ― Será que já não está ficando tarde? Seu pai pode se preocupar...

― Talvez... ― disse Mari sem desviar o olhar da atleta. ― Vou avisar para que mandem um carro.

― Certo... ― concordou You, sentindo na altura do peito uma sensação quente. Por algum motivo seu olhar não conseguia se desviar dos lábios de Mari.

― Né, You-chan ― disse a loira, desviando-se um instante para o aparelho celular para enviar uma mensagem de texto. ― Leva uns vinte minutos para que o carro chegue. Então... ― e, sem completar a frase, Mari se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e ficou com o dorso sobre You, alcançando-lhe os lábios, iniciando um beijo lento e que se aprofundou com naturalidade por ambas as partes.

You sentiu o coração bater acelerado enquanto lutava para manter o fluxo da respiração normal em meio ao beijo. Mari estava recostada de leve sobre si, então, de algum modo, You conseguia perceber que o coração desta também batia forte. You virou-se para cima e levou os braços para envolver Mari, apertando-a contra si. A loira não conseguiu conter um suspiro ruidoso de prazer ao sentir as mãos quentes de You contra o tecido das costas. Estavam perdidas naquelas sensações. Cada vez mais mergulhadas nas sensações uma da outra. Algo novo brotava dentro de You. Uma necessidade e vontade de posse ilimitada da mulher nos seus braços. Era como estar enlouquecendo.

Apesar de todo o sentimento, foi Mari quem retornou primeiro os pensamentos para a realidade e a quebrar os beijos apaixonados. You não entendeu aquilo por um momento, mas deixou-se fintar o rosto de Mari ali tão perto. Ambas tinham o rosto lívido e a respiração alterada. Mari sorriu e depositou um beijo na testa da outra:

― Acho que temos que prestar atenção na chegada do meu carro ― falou a veterana.

― Por que não deixou para chamar um pouco depois? ― indagou You, um tanto sem conseguir disfarçar a frustração.

― Porque, como você disse, tentei não pensar nas coisas que estão terminando, mas nas possiblidades do que virá no futuro.

You expirou forte, uma meio-risada, meio nota de irritação:

― Não acredito que realmente disse uma coisa dessas ― e as duas riram, mantendo o abraço pelo máximo de tempo possível antes de levantarem para ir esperar o carro na frente da casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi este fic logo no dia primeiro de janeiro, depois de uma insônia inesperada. Espero que, apesar disso, tenha ficado satisfatório.
> 
> Sinceramente, fiquei com uma impressão de que poderia escrever mais sobre este par eventualmente, quem sabe...
> 
> Espero que este ano eu seja capaz de trazer várias histórias para este espaço e também torço para que seja um ano muito bom para todos nós, fãs de Love Live!


End file.
